Elements of Vocal Performance
by WongDude
Summary: Greendale hosts its very own Lip Sync Battle This was inspired by Alison Brie's appearance in the first season of Lip Sync Battle. Lyrics are bolded and italicized. I don't own Community, Lip Sync Battle, or the songs.
1. Introduction

It's a Friday afternoon when Jeff strolls into the study room and finds it completely empty. "This is," he sits down and pulls out his headphones, "Odd...either way, It's Jeff time!" He slips them into his ears, presses play, and Ants Marching by Dave Matthews starts filling his ears. Glancing around to make sure no one sees him, he starts air drumming and lip syncing the words.

What he doesn't see, though, are Annie and Britta staring at him through the windows.

"Oh. My. God!" Britta exclaims, pulling out her phone," This is pure gold!"

"What do you think he's listening to?" Annie looks at Britta, who's taking a video.

"Who cares!" Britta laughs, "This is gonna go viral in seconds!" Just as she stops the video, Jeff sees them and points.

"NO!" Jeff screams, "YOU DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW!"

"And…" Britta holds her phone against the window as Jeff rushes over and slams against it, "Saved! Congratulations, Jeff! You're gonna be viral… Again!"

Annie and Britta take their seats and stare at Jeff as he gently smacks his head against the table.

Annie sighs, as Troy and Abed burst through the doors of the Study Room. "GUYS!" Troy bellows, "DID YOU CATCH LIP SYNC BATTLE LAST NIGHT?!"

Britta stares at him, "UH," she starts, "YEAH. Three of us DO kinda live with you!"

"Wait," Jeff interrupts, "Lip Sync Battle? The hell?"

"It's a show on Spike," Abed answers sitting down, "Two celebrities go head to head in performing songs."

"YEAH," Troy gloats, sitting down next to Abed, "The one last night was dope! It was Unikitty against Batman!"

"What Troy means to say is," Annie elaborates, "Alison Brie and Will Arnett went against each other, since they're from the same movie!"

"The Lego Movie," Abed adds, "Which we all know Jeff hates because of You-Know-Who…"

"Voldemort?!" Troy slams his hands against the table, starting to stand up.

"No, Troy," Abed replies, "The other one." Troy sits back down, nodding his head.

"He's not even shown in the movie" Jeff slams his fist against the table, "What does he needs those muscles for anyway?!"

"Jeff," Annie rubs his arm, "It's okay. Anyway, Alison won!"

"Damn right!" Britta yells, "A WOMAN WON!"

"No one cares," Elroy says, walking into the room and followed by Frankie moments later.

"Oh, this is new," Frankie says, eyeing the table, "How are we all going to fit?"

Jeff spies Chang running through the doors. "Quick! Annie," Jeff says leaning over to her, "Sit next to me. Elroy will take your spot, so Chang has to sit in between him and Frankie!"

"You would, Jeff!" Britta scoffs as Annie moves and Elroy sits in Annie's chair.

"DID YOU GUYS CATCH LIP SYNC BATTLE LAST NIGHT!?" Chang huffs out, stabilizing himself against the empty chair.

"Yes!" They all reply.

"Now," Jeff remarks sternly, "Sit!" Chang sticks his tongue out at Jeff and slips into the chair. "What's on the docket for today, Annie?"

"Well," Annie starts," I was thinking we could use some extra funds to help alleviate some of the costs of the technology building that has been in construction since…"

"Season one," Abed interrupts. Seeing Jeff stare at him, he adds, "Right...not a TV show."

"Any ideas?" Annie stands up and walks over to the chalkboard.

Troy's eyes go wide and he slams the table with his palms," Three words," They all stare at him, "Lip."

Abed's eyes light up, "Sync."

"Battle!" Chang shouts, standing and knocking over his chair. He stops to see all of them looking at him. He picks up his chair, and slides back into it.

"I'm all out of singing for the year," Elroy mentions, "Especially after that encounter last semester with Julie…"

"Well, I can't music," Britta shrugs.

"The thing is," Frankie starts, "We need two people who are pretty much known throughout the entire school."

Abed looks at Jeff, and Jeff stares him down.

"No, Abed." Jeff shoots back, "I will not be doing this. Ever."

Abed goes to speak, but Frankie beats him to it, "What if Annie does it? I saw the recording of you two running for student council. Everyone pretty much loves you guys!"

Annie beams, and Jeff looks at the woman next to him, jumping up and down in her seat.

"You really think this will work?" He asks her.

"Psh-sha!" Annie exclaims, "Of course it'll work! By the way, Winger… You're going down!"

"Hah! That's what you think!" Jeff stares Annie down.

"Hey Abed," Annie stands up, Jeff follows suit as Annie steps forward, "What's the name of the greatest cheerleading movie of all time?"

"BRING IT ON!" Jeff shouts, getting in Annie's face.


	2. Round 1

"Hands in the air, hands in the air!" Abed shouts into the mic, "Now scream!"

They didn't think the entire student body, plus the staff would show up to this. "Welcome to Lip Sync Battle; the very first competition here at Greendale!" The crowd roars again, and like a robot, Abed doesn't falter, "Tonight, we've got two of the most well known people on campus ready to turn it up! Here to help add some spice is my friend, the one, the only, TROY BARNES!"

Troy saunters out, moonwalking his way across the stage and high fiving a couple of people in the front, before running up the stairs on the left side to his little DJ booth.

"Troy," Abed turns to him, "What do we have goin' on tonight?"

"We got teachers versus students tonight, Abed!" Troy answers, "Two people who only slightly care what everyone thinks!"

"Alright let's break it down. Two people, two rounds. Neither person knows what their challenger's songs are. Round One is just lips and Round Two is all out, their ultimate performance. You guys," Abed points to the crowd, "choose who wins the Lip Sync Belt!" Abed points to a belt next to Troy that has a LSB in gold letters on top of the Greendale logo, which Troy said looked like a belt they used to have in wrestling.

"You guys ready?! Let's meet our gladiators!" Abed walks towards center stage,"You've seen her in debate. You've seen her in paintball. You've seen her save our school. Give it up for Annie Edison!" Annie walks out in black short shorts and a leather jacket, waving to the crowd and giving Abed a hug before standing on the side.

"He used to be a lawyer, he's now a professor, and he doesn't like Chris Pratt! It's Jeff Winger!" Jeff jumps out in khakis and a tight, almost see-thru, white t-shirt, clothes that even Abed never thought he would wear together. He runs to the front, flexes, fistbumps Abed and takes his place next to Annie. "Ok, now both of you attend, or work, here, right?" They both nod, "Annie, what's your favorite TV show?"

"Uh...Oh!" Annie perks up, "Parks and Rec!"

"What about you, Jeff?" Abed points at him.

"Brooklyn Nin-" Jeff starts, but is cut off by Abed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jeff!" Abed laughs turning to face the crowd, "You're a teacher here! No one cares what you watch! Have a seat in our VIP lounge!" Abed motions towards the right side of the stage with some bar stools set up in front of Shirley's Sandwiches.

"Now, Annie," Abed looks at her, "What song did you choose?"

"I chose a little song by my girl, Riri," Annie smirks looking out into the crowd, "Shut Up and Drive!"

"Oh shi-" Jeff says from his bar stool.

Annie smirks, locking eyes with Jeff before she turns around, heading to the back of the stage.

"Well, looking to make Jeff shut up and drive, Here's Annie Edison!" The music starts, and Annie saunters forward.

 ** _I've been looking for a driver who's qualified_** Annie raises her right hand above her eyes, turning her head side to side, as she makes her way to the front of the stage.

 ** _So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_**

 ** _I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_**

 ** _With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_** Annie bends over and drags her arms up her legs.

 ** _So if you feel me let me know, know, know_** Annie grabs the mic stand, placing the mic back in its holder, as she tips it, and herself, forward.

 ** _Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_**

 ** _My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_** She pulls the mic back off the stand, and jumps up and down.

 ** _So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_**

 ** _Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean_** Annie begins to roll her hips, slowly raising her other hand above her head.

 ** _Got a ride that smoother than a limousine_**

 ** _Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_** She runs her hand slowly down the front of her body, and she knows she's getting the reaction she wants when guys start whistling from the audience.

 ** _If you can baby boy then we can go all night_**

 ** _Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_** Annie smirks, turning it into a full-fledged body roll, and she can practically hear Jeff's jaw hitting the floor.

 ** _Baby you got the keys-_**

 ** _Now shut up and drive_** She stops, and throws out her other hand to the side.

 ** _Shut up and drive_**

 ** _I got class like a 57 cadillac_** She turns to the side, running her hand down her back -

 ** _Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back_** \- and her ass.

 ** _You look like you can handle what's under my hood_** She grabs some guy's hand, and lip syncs to him -

 ** _You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would_** \- ending in a wink.

 ** _So if you feel me let me know, know, know_** She lets his hand go, and brings it to her other hand, switching it with the mic.

 ** _Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_**

 ** _My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_** She starts jumping again, throwing her other hand up in the air.

 ** _So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_**

 ** _Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean_** Annie grabs the mic stand again, setting the mic back on top.

 ** _Got a ride that smoother than a limousine_** She picks up the entire mic stand, leaning forward -

 ** _Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_** \- pulling the mic back off, and setting it down again.

 ** _If you can baby boy then we can go all night_** Annie begins to grind against it -

 ** _Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_** \- slowly working her way down -

 ** _Baby you got the keys-_**

 ** _Now shut up and drive_** \- she pops back up -

 ** _Shut up and drive_** \- winks, and sets the mic back on the stand.

"So, Annie, what's the trick to doing a convincing lip sync?" Abed asks her, stepping up next to her in the middle of the stage, "Like, you tell me what makes it awesome."

"In my view, just for me, personally since I don't know what Jeff's gonna do," Annie sighs, catching her breath, "You've got to be an incredible dancer. That's important."

"I loved it; Riri is one of my faves!" Troy says from his spot above them, clapping.

"Well, Annie," Abed says, putting his hand on her upper back, "You grab a seat right next to Jeff."

Annie turns, and starts walking towards the stools they have set up on one side of the transformed cafeteria.

"Jeff, come on over here!" Jeff holds up to high-five Annie, but as soon as she goes to hit it, he lifts his hand high above her. As he laughs, Annie hits him in the side.

"Jeff, what song are you gonna perform for us right now to make Annie feel beautiful inside?"

"You know, Abed, I wanted to pick a song that really spoke to me," Jeff starts, looking towards the crowd, "And I'm on a journey in this life to do nothing but show you, and all of Greendale, that I'm beautiful." He points to his face, and winks.

"Well, trying to show us how beautiful he is, here is Jeff Winger!" Abed shouts, walking towards the seat by Annie as Jeff takes out a headset and puts it on.

 ** _You're insecure,_** Jeff walks to the front of the stage -

 ** _Don't know what for,_** \- high fiving people as he moves across the stage.

 ** _You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_** He stops in front of a brunette -

 ** _Don't need makeup,_** \- grabs her hands -

 ** _To cover up,_** \- locks eyes with her -

 ** _Being the way that you are is enough,_** \- and smiles.

 ** _Everyone else in the room can see it,_** He lets go of her hands -

 ** _Everyone else but you,_** \- and cups her face, winks, and lets go.

 ** _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_** He jumps back to the middle of the stage -

 ** _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_** \- throws a hand out in front of him, palm facing out.

 ** _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_** He turns that hand into a fist -

 ** _You don't know,_** \- throwing it up above him.

 ** _Oh, oh,_**

 ** _You don't know you're beautiful,_** He slowly brings it down, knuckles facing out.

 ** _If only you saw what I can see,_**

 ** _You'd understand why I want you so desperately,_**

 ** _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_**

 ** _You don't know,_**

 ** _Oh, oh,_**

 ** _You don't know you're beautiful,_** He points to the same brunette as before -

 ** _Oh, oh,_**

 ** _That's what makes you beautiful_** \- and blows her a small kiss, followed by a wink.

 ** _So c-come on._** Jeff turns to face Annie -

 ** _You got it wrong._** \- he points at her -

 ** _To prove I'm right_** \- then points at himself.

 ** _I put it in a song._**

 ** _I don't know why_** He turns his hand upside down -

 ** _You're being shy,_** \- and sticks it out.

 ** _And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_** Annie's instant reaction is to cover her eyes with her hands.

 ** _Everyone else in the room can see it,_** Jeff turns back to the front of the stage -

 ** _Everyone else but you,_** \- and sweeps his hand across the crowd.

 ** _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_** He jumps up and down to the beat -

 ** _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_**

 ** _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_** \- walks towards the crowd, slowly.

 ** _You don't know,_**

 ** _Oh oh,_**

 ** _You don't know you're beautiful,_**

 ** _If only you saw what I can see,_** He clutches the mic, like he's singing really high -

 ** _You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_** \- and falls to his knees -

 ** _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_** \- and lays out on the stage -

 ** _You don't know,_** \- locking eyes with the same brunette.

 ** _Oh oh,_**

 ** _You don't know you're beautiful,_** He reaches out -

 ** _Oh oh,_** \- touches her cheek -

 ** _That's what makes you beautiful_** \- and winks again, before standing up and walking back towards the middle of the stage.

"That's… Wow," Abed says surprised, "What made you choose that song?"

"You know," Jeff throws his hands up, "It's just a great song about how beautiful people, especially me, are!"

Troy is just laughing his head off on top of his stand.

"Yeah," Troy laughs harder, "I'm sure THAT'S why you chose that song! But… You performed that oddly well…" Troy stands up, "Almost like, you sing that… By yourself… At home…"

"All right, Jeff, you join Annie in the VIP."

Jeff runs to the right side of the stage and high fives them all before running up to sit next to Annie.

"All right, when we come back," Abed points to the crowd, "These two debut their ultimate performances in our championship round. Lip Sync Battle, it's on!"


	3. Round 2 - Jeff

"Welcome back to LSB," Abed says into the mic, getting people psyched for the last round, "Winger versus Edison. Round Two is on. Our gladiators are pulling out all the stops they can think up to throw down against each other. Let's see how Jeff prepared for lip-sync war."

"Abed!" Jeff shouts from the VIP lounge, "This isn't a TV show! We don't have a video montage!"

"Right," Abed finger guns Jeff, "Just… Get ready then!" Jeff runs off to the side to get ready, "Now, Annie, Are you ready for this?"

"Absolutely not," Annie says, rubbing her face a little to calm her nerves as Garrett, and the rest of the AV club, start wheeling out sets for Jeff's performance.

"Hoping to steal the title of King of the lip-sync world, here's Jeff Winger," Abed announces, running to go sit next to Annie on the side.

The music starts and Jeff kicks open the prop door on the stage in a white suit, blue dress shirt and white fedora. He slowly walks forward from the back of the stage, throwing in little movements here and there.

 ** _As he came into the window_** His feet accentuate the snare hits, trying to channel his inner MJ.

 ** _It was the sound of a crescendo_**

 ** _He came into her apartment_**

 ** _He left the bloodstains on the carpet_** He reaches up with his right hand, and tilts the fedora down a little bit.

 ** _She ran underneath the table_** He fiddles with the lapels of his jacket, catching the eyes of some of the people in the front row.

 ** _He could see she was unable_** He steps forward, only to spin around and land with his feet wide -

 ** _So she ran into the bedroom_** \- pointing at the audience.

 ** _She was struck down, it was her doom_** He walks back, getting in front of the formation the other dancers have set up.

 ** _Annie, are you OK?_** They all turn to their left, left foot in front, right foot straight below them.

 ** _So, Annie, are you OK?_** Their left hands holding onto their fedoras, as their right hands swing back and forth with the lyrics.

 ** _Are you OK, Annie?_**

 ** _Annie, are you OK?_** They face front, spreading their legs to a wide stance as their arms go out to their sides then to their hips, and their heads bob.

 ** _So, Annie, are you OK?_** As a whole, they lean to the right.

 ** _Are you OK, Annie?_** They repeat the same actions, coming back to center.

 ** _Annie, are you OK?_** Jeff breaks away, pointing to the right with his finger -

 ** _So, Annie, are you OK?_** \- and then sliding to the left with his hand on his hat.

 ** _Are you OK, Annie?_** They all begin to nod their heads again as their arms shoot out to their sides, feet pointing in the opposite direction.

 ** _Annie, are you OK?_** They flip around, feet wide, snapping as their right arm extends on the snare hits.

 ** _So, Annie, are you OK,?_**

 ** _Are you OK, Annie?_** Jeff breaks away again and walks to the right side of the stage.

 ** _(Annie, are you OK?)_** Jeff stands there, with his hands on his hips -

 ** _(will you tell us that you're OK)_**

 ** _(there's a sign in the window)_** \- making up gestures as he goes along.

 ** _(that he struck you a crescendo Annie)_**

 ** _(he came into your apartment)_**

 ** _(he left the bloodstains on the carpet)_**

 ** _(then you ran into the bedroom)_**

 ** _(you were struck down)_**

 ** _(it was your doom)_**

 ** _Annie, are you OK?_** He begins to walk back to the group -

 ** _So, Annie, are you OK?_**

 ** _Are you OK Annie?_**

 ** _Annie, are you OK?_** \- throwing in little hand twists as he saunters towards them.

 ** _So, Annie, are you OK?_**

 ** _Are you OK Annie?_** He messes with his hat a bit, tilting it forward -

 ** _Annie, are you OK?_** \- and tilting it back.

 ** _So, Annie, are you OK?_** He reaches them -

 ** _Are you OK Annie?_** \- spins -

 ** _You've been hit by_** \- landing on the downbeat with his legs wide, right hand in the air, and then it comes crashing down on the second hit.

 ** _You've been hit by_** He jumps, and the group follows, landing with his feet together, right hand extended pointing offstage, left hand on his hat.

 ** _A smooth criminal_**

Abed comes down from the VIP lounge and stands next to Jeff, "Troy, what did you think of Jeff's performance?"

"I'm pretty surprised, I gotta say," Troy says, "I didn't know you'd pull out all the stops, but that was amazing!"

"Thanks, Troy!" Jeff says, giving him a thumbs up.

"Jeff was as smooth as Michael Jackson, but when we come back," Abed says into the mic, "Annie will try to drive away with the victory, only on Lip Sync Battle."

Abed and Troy start dancing to Smooth Criminal. Jeff would say they're making a fool of themselves, but he knows this is nothing new for them.


	4. Round 2 - Annie

"And just like that, we are down to the very last performance of this Lip Sync Battle. Jeff Winger brought it, and then brought it twenty times as hard in round two." Abed says, watching Jeff wave to the audience, "Now, he gets to chill in the VIP, while Annie is busy gearin' up for her final performance. Hoping to blow up and run away with the belt, this is Annie Edison!"

The music starts, and the doors open at the back of the stage. Annie struts forward, wearing jean booty shorts and a white tank top.

 ** _This one is for the boys with the booming system_** She brings her hands up to her hips -

 ** _Top down, AC with the cooling system_** \- and continues to saunter towards the front of the stage.

 ** _When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_** A male back up dancer comes in from the right stage, dressed in a suit and tie with aviators on.

 ** _Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_** She stops about center stage, slowly running her hands down the sides of her legs.

 ** _And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_** Annie starts to roll her hips a bit -

 ** _He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill_** \- as her hands start to rise from her legs -

 ** _He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_**

 ** _He always in the air, but he never fly coach_** \- and her right hand slowly extends above her head

 ** _He a m************ trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship_** \- and her left slowly works its way around her neck.

 ** _When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_** Her right hand drops, and she blows an air kiss out across the crowd.

 ** _That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for_**

 ** _And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe_**

 ** _I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy_** The male dancer walks over to Annie, and pulls down his glasses to look at her.

 ** _I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly_**

 ** _I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie_** Annie spins around, and pulls his tie.

 ** _You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_**

 ** _Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is_**

 ** _I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_** She throws both her hands up in deuces, and winks.

 ** _Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away_** She brings her hands together in front of her heart -

 ** _Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_** \- bouncing a bit, as female dancers join her.

 ** _Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?_** They bring their hands up, swaying from side to side.

 ** _You got that super bass_**

 ** _Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_**

 ** _Yeah, that's the super bass_**

 ** _(Boom) [x16]_** They shake their hips, and slowly lower their bodies, and up again.

 ** _(You got that super bass)_** They face right, feet spread, and being to body roll against each other.

 ** _Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_**

 ** _He got that super bass_** Annie steps forward, out of the line, and bends down -

 ** _Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_** \- the rest of the ladies follow, flipping their hair back, and trail their hands up their legs.

 ** _He got that super bass_**

 ** _This one is for the boys in the polos_** More male back up dancers come out.

 ** _Entrepreneur n****s & the moguls_**

 ** _He could ball with the crew, he could solo_** Annie walks the front of the stage, as the back-up dancers pair off, except for the dancer in the suit, who gets it ripped off -

 ** _But I think I like him better when he down low_** \- revealing a swimsuit underneath like the rest. Annie is handed a baseball cap -

 ** _And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on_** \- which she slides on his head.

 ** _He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on_** He runs his hands down her sides -

 ** _He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look_**

 ** _Then the panties comin' off, off, uh_** \- as she begins to grind into him -

 ** _Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys_** \- and throws her hands around his neck.

 ** _I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh_**

 ** _Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is_** She spins around, pushes him away -

 ** _I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_** \- and throws up both hands again with deuces.

 ** _Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away_** She brings her hands together in front of her heart -

 ** _Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_** \- bouncing a bit, as female dancers join her.

 ** _Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?_** They bring their hands up, swaying from side to side.

 ** _You got that super bass_**

 ** _Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_**

 ** _Yeah, that's the super bass_**

 ** _(Boom) [x16]_** They shake their hips, and slowly lower their bodies, and up again.

 ** _(You got that super bass)_** They face right, feet spread, and being to body roll against each other.

 ** _Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_**

 ** _He got that super bass_** Annie steps forward, out of the line, and bends down -

 ** _Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_** \- the rest of the ladies follow, flipping their hair back, and trail their hands up their legs.

 ** _He got that super bass_**

"Wow," Abed says completely shocked, "I don't think anybody was ready for this Annie Edison that we saw tonight."

"Oh, I'm ready for her," Jeff coughs, trying to hide what he said.

"I was ready," Britta shouts from the crowd, earning a glare from Shirley and Frankie next to her, "What?"

"How did you prep for that?" Abed asks, genuinely curious.

"I've been memorizing that since before I knew we were gonna do this," Annie said, shrugging it off, "But, seriously, it was really hard work. I was, like, listening to it every day in my car."

"Jeff, Annie just showed you who the eff she is. Any last words?" Abed inquires.

"I don't know how to even take what she did. Look at her, I'm so confused. I'm going straight home to some Macallan from here," Jeff shakes his head.

"You're welcome," Annie smirks seeing Jeff genuinely in awe of her.

"Annie, please go chill in the VIP for a minute," Abed says to her, as they high-five, and Annie runs off to the side, "Time to check in with our colorful commentator. Troy?"

"To me, honestly, that is one of the best Nicki Minaj songs of all time. She slayed it," Troy says enthusiastically.

"Word," Abed nods his head.

"And you nailed it. You really nailed it," Troy gushes, jumping up and down, "Like, it's all over the place. You killed it."

"Alright, Round Two is over, and these two are both still standing but not for long," Abed shouts, turning to the crowd, "When we come back, one will become our champion on Lip Sync Battle!"


	5. Lip Sync Battle Champion

"Welcome back to Lip Sync Battle. It's judgment day. Troy, the belt, please. Audience, you are the judge and jury."

Troy makes his way down, with the belt over his shoulder. He walks up next to Jeff, and holds the belt by his chest, "Is the winner Jeff Winger?" Troy moves behind them, to hold the belt over Annie's head, "Or is the winner Annie Edison?" The crowd loses their minds, shouting for Annie, "And the winner," The crowd shouts louder and louder, "And the winner and Lip Sync Battle champion is… Annie Edison!"

"I got it," Annie shouts as Troy place the belt on her shoulder, and it slips off a little, "I got it!"

"So, Annie," Abed turns to her.

"I got it," Annie says lifting it up above her head.

"Annie," Abed says again, watching her jump a little.

"I got it!" Annie yells, finally calming down to look at Abed.

"So, Annie, you won the title," Abed asks, putting his hand on her shoulder, "How do you feel?"

"I mean," Annie shrugs, "Not surprised."

"Ooh," Troy says waving his hands.

"Yeah," Annie shrugs, "Jeff was a worthy opponent."

"Oh, thank you," Jeff rolls his eyes.

"That was actually amazing. Give her a round of applause. She did an unbelievable job. So, Annie and Jeff brought their A game tonight, and we got everything we wanted: great music, a lot of excitement, and a lot of laughs." Abed said towards the crowd, as they're all clapping and shouting, "I'm Abed Nadir, and for me, Troy, and everyone in the involved in making this happen, good night, and remember...SIX SEASONS AND A MOVIE!"

The crowd quickly disperses out of the cafeteria, leaving behind a couple of stragglers.

"Damn it, Abed!" Jeff shouts, walking through the crowd towards Shirley's Sandwiches, and grabbing a bottle of water from behind the counter, "Still not a TV show!"

"I told you," Annie says, jumping next to him, "I told you I'd win!"

"Whatever," Jeff scoffs, "I let you win."

Annie raises her eyebrows, and sets the belt on the counter of Shirley's Sandwiches.

"Oh, did you?" Annie crosses her arms, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were going to be such a baby about this!"

"I'm not a baby!" Jeff whisper yells, and sighs, bringing his arms down to his sides, "Either way, congratulations. You deserve it, milady." Jeff smiles.

Annie beams, "Aww!" She throws her arms around him, "Thanks, milord!" She feels Jeff wrap his arms around her, holding her tight, before he steps back slightly.

Jeff smirks, " No problem, baby," He leans down, cupping her face with his hands and connecting her lips with his.

"Pay up!" Chang says from across the room, surrounded by the rest of the Save Greendale Committee.

"How the hell did you know that?!" Frankie throws a $10 bill in his hand.

"The lord tested me," Shirley says, fishing out her wallet and sticking a $10 bill in Chang's hand, "I should've listened."

"I can't believe this!" Britta exclaims, slamming the $10 into Chang's palm, "I knew something was fishy when Annie wasn't around much after her internship!"

Troy and Abed both plop $10 bills into Chang's hand, "Oh, I should've bet with Chang," Troy sighs, " I knew the entire time!"

"I'll pay you next time," Elroy says, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I don't seem to have my wallet on me."

Abed sighs, "Well the good news is we don't have to wait a whole other season-"

"Or a movie," Troy interjects.

"For them to finally get together." Abed finishes, and they all smile, laughing.


End file.
